thehumancentipedefandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Lomax
|image = Martin lomax full colour.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Martin Lomax |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Relationships |Row 3 info = Mrs. Lomax (mother, deceased) Unnamed (father) Dr. Sebring (psychiatrist, deceased) |Row 4 title = Movie(s) |Row 4 info = The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) |Row 5 title = Role |Row 5 info = Villainous Protagonist |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Portrayed by |Row 7 info = Laurence. R Harvey}} Martin Lomax is the main villain and antagonist in The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) and is played by Laurence R. Harvey Biography Early Life Martin Lomax is an overweight, middle-aged, mentally challenged short man who lives with his abusive mother in a grotty council flat in London and works as a car park attendant. During his younger life he was sexually abused by his father, who is now in prison.The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) ''The Human Centipede 2'' Martin obsesses over Tom Six's film The Human Centipede (First Sequence) watching it over and over and even keeps a scrapbook with memorabilia of the film such as photos of the actors and his own design for a 12 part centipede. Martin then decides to create his own centipede, and begins kidnapping people using the car park during his shift by shooting them, using his crowbar to knock them unconscious and putting them in the back of his van bound and gagged with duct tape. He kills the owner of a warehouse which he advertised to Let, and Martin uses it to keep his captives. Martin begins kidnapping victims while putting up with his abuse at home. While watching the Human Centipede in his office, he masturbates to the film with sandpaper over a scene involving Dr Heiter awakening his new sick creation. At home his mother attempts to kill him, but ends up stabbing the pillow by accident believing Martin is in the bed. She discovers his Human Centipede scrapbook and tears it apart, so he later beats her to death with his crowbar. He backs up a suitcase with rolls of duct tape, pliers, hammers and kitchen appliances. He picks up Ashlynn Yennie (who played Jenny, one of the centipede victims in the first film) after contacting her agent pretending to be a filmmaker working for Quentin Tarantino. He takes her to the warehouse and knocks her out and ties Miss Yennie up. He begins working on his centipede by cutting the ligaments and stapling them together. One victim dies after Martin attempts to rip his buttocks open, and presumes another dies, a pregnant woman who he kidnapped alongside her husband and left their child in the car park. After completion, Martin is happy by his work. He attempts to feed Miss Yennie, but she refuses so he forces a tube down her throat and pours in soup. When she screams he rips her tongue out. Attempting to recreate the "shitting" scene in the first film, he injects everyone with laxatives and watches then deflect into each other's mouths, and despite being Martin being amused he ends up being sick. He then wraps barbed wire round his penis and rapes the female at the end of the centipede and climaxes. The thought-to-be dead pregnant woman awakens and runs away and gets into a car (which belonged to the warehouse owner) and gives birth. Martin tries to stop her, but she slams the peddle crushing the newborn baby's head and drives off. Martin's centipede splits in two and tries to escape, so he shoots some and slices the throat of the rest when he runs out of ammunition , but spares Miss Yennie at the front. But she hits Martin in the testicles and when he is on the floor, puts the tube up his anus and puts in the centipede. Martin stabs her in anger and in agony leaves the warehouse. The film ends with Martin back in his office watching the first Human Centipede in a manner similar to the start of the film. A child can be heard crying in the background, but its unknown of the events of the film are just a figment of Martin's imagination or really happened. ''The Human Centipede 3 - Laurence R. Harvey goes for an Audition'' In Laurence R. Harvey goes for an Audition, a promotional video for The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence), Martin Lomax begins building another human centipede when he contacts Laurence R. Harvey, pretending to offer him an audition for a Quentin Tarantino film. Harvey arrives but quickly flees after seeing the incomplete centipede, much to Martin's dismay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_GgjZoemZc Trivia *Martin first appeared in the Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) trailer, which featured Tom Six in a car park talking about finding the next "sickest bastard" to succeed Josef Heiter. He then introduces Martin, who is in his bloody lab coat wielding a crowbar and has a box over his head.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ZQXl7dA5s *Laurence R. Harvey returned in The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) but as a different character called Dwight Butler. In Final Sequence, Martin is a fictional character, with ''The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence)'' being a movie. This fact is joked about in the movie when Bill Boss claims Dwight will look precisely like that "retarded pervert" if he shaves his moustache. *Martin Lomax is a direct contrast to Josef Heiter: ** Josef is tall, thin, intellectually-gifted and well-respected, whereas Martin is short, fat, intellectually-disabled and belittled. ** Josef lives by himself in a private house, whereas Martin lives with his mother in a council flat. ** Josef is misanthropic to the point of being uninterested in sexual activity, whereas Martin wants to get sexually-charged revenge on the people who have actually wronged him. ** Josef carries out the "human centipede" with proper surgical equipment, whereas Martin does the same with non-medical tools. ** Josef is heard speaking in English and German throughout, whereas Martin is implied to be capable of speech but otherwise has no onscreen dialogue. Related *Appearances *Character Images References Category:The Human Centipede (Full Sequence) characters